1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of electronic devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and apparatus for transmission of analog signals.
2. Background Art
Increasingly diverse devices are utilized for data functions such as video and audio storage, transmission, and presentation or rendering. In one example, MHL™ (Mobile High-Definition Link™) provides an audio/video interface to connect portable electronic device to other devices, allowing for transfer of HDMI™ (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) information utilizing connectors with comparatively few pins through the multiplexing of multiple data signals, combining three lanes of HDMI™ data to a single lane of multiplexed data. HDMI™ is a trademark of HDMI Licensing, LLC. A handheld MHL™ device may, for example, allow for direct connection by or with a presentation or rendering device, including, for example, a television set, video monitor, projector, cable or satellite set-top box, video player, including a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or Blu-Ray player, audio player, digital video recorder, smartphone, MID (Mobile Internet Device), PID (Personal Internet Device), computer including notebook computer netbook, or other similar device.
Such increasingly diverse devices support data communications according to various different protocols. Moreover, successive generations of such devices are tending to decrease in physical size, and correspondingly tend to be more limited with regard to the physical size of connections. For example, certain handheld and other smaller devices may utilize a micro-USB™ (Universal Serial Bus), mini-USB, or standard USB connector (or socket) compatible with USB protocol, or similar connectors having limited space. The limited types of connections that are available may complicate communications such as those involving high definition data transmission.